Kingdom of Lolland
The Kingdom of Lolland is a Atlantian Kingdom located in northern Westros, directly beneath the Arnorian mountains. The Kingdom of Lolland is dominated by the Atlantians, and in this way its Atlantian population is one of the few populations of Atlantians that rules over a kingdom outside of Gondor, and previously Arnor. The capital of the Kingdom of Lolland is the city of Minas Hellin of which stands as one of the largest ports of the Great Westros Lake, and the most populous city of the Kingdom. The Kingdom of Lolland would be converted to the Germanic Dragonoph religion during the reign of King Ostoher Falastur II. of whom took to the religion, and the Germans settling large groups of Goths in eastern Lolland, and while the Goths were pushed out over subsequent rulers the religious change would stick in the region. The Kingdom of Lolland is ruled by an absolute Monarchy in the form of House Falastur of whom have ruled since the Downfall of Numeron, and while briefly following this they became a member of the Kingdom of Arnor the chaos following subsequent Civil Wars in Arnor led to the Kingdom of Lolland declaring independence and maintaining strong relationships with Arnor but being independent. The Kingdom of Lolland was founded following the Downfall of Numeron, and it would at first attempt to be a part of the rebirth of the Empire of Numeron, but after this attempt begin to desintigrate it went independant and simply made a strong alliance with Arnor. Geography History Early History The Kingdom of Lolland was founded following the Downfall of Numeron, and it would at first attempt to be a part of the rebirth of the Empire of Numeron, but after this attempt begin to desintigrate it went independant and simply made a strong alliance with Arnor. Goverment The Kingdom of Lolland is ruled by an absolute Monarchy in the form of House Falastur of whom have ruled since the Downfall of Numeron, and while briefly following this they became a member of the Kingdom of Arnor the chaos following subsequent Civil Wars in Arnor led to the Kingdom of Lolland declaring independance and maintaining strong relationships with Arnor but being independant. Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Lolland is dominated by the Atlantians, and in this way its Atlantian population is one of the few populations of Atlantians that rules over a kingdom outside of Gondor, and previously Arnor. Under the early leadership of the Kingdom the immigration of the Goths that occurred across the entirety of Westros was banned completely, and this led to the lands of Lolland becoming far more homogeneous then the rest of Westros. Goths The Goths while dominent in the Iron Islands and the lands around Lolland have never been able to truly enter the Kigndom of Lolland due to very harsh immigration policies including outright genocide during the reigns of several Kings of Lolland. The Goths would enter the Kingdom of Lolland somewhat when the Kingdom of Lolland conquered the Gothic Kingdom of Rolland to its east forming the Dutchy of Rolland where the Atlantians rule over the Dutchy and have pushed out most of the Goths outside of those deemed loyalists. Religion The Kingdom of Lolland would be converted to the Germanic Dragonoph religion during the reign of King Ostoher Falastur II. of whom took to the religion, and the germans settling large groups of Goths in eastern Lolland, and while the Goths were pushed out over subsequent rulers the religious change would stick in the region. Major Houses Population Centers of Population The capital of the Kingdom of Lolland is the city of Minas Hellin of which stands as one of the largest ports of the Great Westros Lake, and the most populous city of the Kingdom. Category:Atlantians Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Europe